


Confetti into the Darkness

by AStandardName



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ignores the Time Skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStandardName/pseuds/AStandardName
Summary: Selina makes choices after Bruce leaves Gotham.





	Confetti into the Darkness

The thing Bruce Wayne truly most admired and loved about Selina Kyle was her unbreakable, unbendable will power. Very rarely had he seen her falter or show even a shadow of uncertainty.

These were the thoughts that comforted Bruce as the plane tilted back as it left the runway. He closed his eyes and pictured Selina reading his letter. He pictures all her reactions, fury, sorrow, heartbreak and indifference. None seemed to fit his Selina but some sort of combination perhaps.

He opened his eyes and turned to face the window, his mind refocused, running through his list and breaking each item down into its base requirements. Deep down he knew he had plenty of flight time to do this, he was avoiding thinking of her.

_***_

Selina sat on the masonry brickwork, her feet hanging over the ledge into the darkness of an alleyway below as she took out Bruce's note and re-read it one last time.

She firmed her heart as she drew from an endless well of resolve before shredding the letter into confetti. Selina watched as the moonlight twinkled on each individual piece fluttered down into the darkness below.

Reaching into her jacket pocket Selina pulled out a postcard. It was a cheap postcard showing a scenic mountain range labeled from Kathmandu, with what she assumed was the same word below spelled in Devanagari.

Selina turned the card over in her hands. The only thing written on all the blank space was a single letter. 'B'

She snorted as she rolled her eyes at Bruce's theatrics. Selina flicked the post card like a frisbee and watched it disappear into the darkness.

In that moment Selina knew her heart and knew what she would do.

_***_

To all who knew her, the day Bruce left Gotham was a turning point for Selina. To all outward appearance all the softness she had allowed to develop around the young billionaire faded in a matter of weeks.

By the turn of the month Selina had lost all her previous affability and hardened her personality.

Anyone who had seen and known Selina before and after the siege could have been forgiven for thinking she was another person all together. She no longer swaggered through a room with a cheesy smirk. Instead she came and entered the room like a knife, quick and to the point.

But nobody knew Selina. Not the real Selina Kyle. If they did Selina might have terrified them with the lengths she would go to achieve her ends.

_***_

Selina walked through the crowd of thieves all trying to sell their stolen goods. Her glare silenced any concerns about her queue-cutting etiquette. She dropped a bag of diamonds onto the desk and tapped her fingers impatiently as she waited for the wad of cash.

Eventually the bespectacled fence returned and dropped two fat wads of bills into Selina's outstretched hand. She tucked them away as she turned and left for home for the night.

Winding her way through alleys and darkened underpasses Selina made it to her hideaway where she let out a deep sigh. Selina's mask finally slipped and a deep melancholy filled her eyes as she flipped over her sofa chair and pried off the underside cover. She placed the stacks of cash with bundles of others before resealing the bottom of the chair and turning it right way up to sit in.

Selina looked at the stack of twenty one post cards lined up on along the far wall, once each month.

Thinking back to that night on the roof where she shredded Bruce's letter, Selina let a wide smile grace her lips.

That night Selina made a irrevocable choice that has guided her for nearly two years. She can almost feel Bruce's breath on her neck as she leans back into the chair as she recalls the feeling of his body pressed against her back as she drifted off to sleep.

Only one person in Selina's entire life had ever made her genuinely feel valued, wanted, needed and even loved. Bruce.

That night on the roof Selina made a choice. Either close her heart to the word... or refuse to accept it.

She refused. Refused to accept Bruce's foolish idea of penance and sacrifice. Instead the letter meant nothing to Selina. It was empty, full of words that were hollow to Selina. She didn't need protecting, she needed him. Her Bruce.

A buzzing of a cell phone that sat on an upturned milk crate brought Selina from her thoughts as she flipped open the screen and read the message. She smirked brightly as she read. She was close.

_***_

Two weeks later another post card arrived at Selina's dead drop box. But it would never be seen.

_***_

Selina crossed the bridge from Buda to Pest. She had her timing down perfectly as she came to the central pillar on the long bridge. Traffic bustled in both directions as people took in the sights.

Walking carefree, Selina felt the wind in her hair as she rounded the pillar at the exact same moment as a dark haired man. A look of surprise crossed his face as he turned and drove his boot into a man following close behind.

A knife clattered to the ground as Bruce followed through with a hard punch, knocking his would be assassin out cold.

"Bruce" said Selina softly as she walked up to the dark haired man.

"Selina... what are yo--" asked Bruce only to be interupted by Selina's lips slamming into his own. He felt a taste of blood in his mouth from the impact. His body froze as Selina pulled in close.

"I'm here. With you" said Selina, her voice even as she stared at her Bruce.

"You can't be here" said Bruce glancing around over his shoulder. "There are things you don--"

"Russian mafiya is after you. C'mon. I've got a safehouse ready." said Selina smiling. "But we better start running" she said grinning as a car screeched to a halt on the bridge and three men jumped out and started to give chase.

_***_

To anyone in Gotham who knew Selina Kyle they'd have though her a hardened thief. A master cat-burglar, with a cold disposition.

What nobody knew was Selina had spent every waking minute trying to find Bruce Wayne. Paying for information and learning Bruce's patterns. The Russians would never have expected Selina to have had an ulterior motive for trying to help them.

_***_

Selina woke early the next morning in a small cramped one room safehouse in Budapest. She felt Bruce's hand grip possessively against her belly as he slept curled around her back.

A sigh of deep relief filled Selina. Even if he ran, even if he thought he had to face the world alone Selina Kyle knew she'd find him again. And again.

Bruce Wayne was an idiot as far as she was concerned, not for his ego thinking it was his responsibility to protect Gotham. But for underestimating how far Selina would go to not lose the one thing she valued above anything. The one thing that made her feel alive, loved and excited all at once.

Bruce snuggled his face deeper into Selina's hair bringing a smile to her face. When he woke they be able to discuss his plans and how adamantly she was planning to install herself in them. 

-= Eight Years Later =-

The plane pulled up slowly to the hangar. The door slowly opened revealing a tall man I'm a dark suit. He stepped off the plane and turned to watch a dark haired woman step off the plane after him.

He held out his arm for her and the pair walked slowly across the hangar and back into their lives in Gotham, as Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle.


End file.
